The Leap Forward
by SomeBrother
Summary: UPDATED! Dr. Sam Beckett leaps into the Teen Titan known as Beast Boy in the year 2006 due to a disaster in time that Ziggy and Al haven't figured out, but it appears that it is somehow linked to the Titan called Raven... R/R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Quantum Leap or Teen Titans.

(Note: Imperative you watch the video below first)

.com/watch?v=DjK9GJMBpt0

"The Leap Forward"

by

Somebrother

Chapter One

Blue energy bathes the body and is then swallowed up, revealing the face and body of Dr. Sam Beckett. He is wearing a purple and black jumpsuit complete with gray shoes. Before he can get his bearings a giant yellow tentacle slams the street immediately in front of him. Sam falls backward to see a giant yellow squid before him, tentacles extended. Behind the squid, it's tentacles are grabbing cars and flinging them left and right. The squid retracts the tentacle it just used and thrusts it along with two more directly at him.

Sam throws his hands up in front of his face to protect himself. Nothing. He lowers his hands to find that a mysterious black energy is holding them in place. The black energy throws the tentacles back. To Sam's right, a blue ray shoots past him and hits the squid square in his eye.

A voice shouts from behind Sam. "Now Beast Boy, hit him with all you got!"

"_Beast Boy?"_ Sam wonders. He sees in front of him shattered pieces of a car mirror on the ground in front of him. In it's reflection Sam sees a teenaged kid with green skin and a fang protruding from his lower lip.

"Look out!"

Sam ducks as another tentacle thrusts at a car behind him causing an explosion. "Oh boy!", he shouts.

Just then green bolts of energy from his left, combined with the black energy from above his head, and the blue ray from his right hit the giant squid square on his head. The squid cries in pain and retreats backward.

As he retreats, from each point of the three different energy's origins, Sam sees passing by him a cybernetic human on his right, a teenaged girl on his left in purple shorts and purple tank top, and a girl with a blue cloak and black leotard above his head rushing the creature while maintaining their fire on it.

A teenaged boy in an eye mask, red and yellow outfit with a large yellow letter R on the left side of this chest, lands beside him and lifts Sam up. "You ok?"

Sam watches as the squid enters the ocean and the other three turn around and run towards them.

"My friend, are you injured?"

Sam looks to see that the teenage girl wearing purple has green eyes and unusual eyebrows.

"Great strategy. First run at the squid, then stop and stare." the cloaked girl stated.

The cyborg looked at the display on his left arm. "Maybe he got hit with something."

"I guess, I do feel kinda weird." Sam said.

"Let's get you back to the Tower." the boy holding Sam up said.

Sam is sitting in a room filled with medical computers and diagnostic equipment. The one named Cyborg is looking at computer displays detailing their analysis of _Beast_ _Boy's_ health.

"Heart rate, blood pressure, brain functions, all look good." he said.

"Nothing wrong at all?" the masked teenager asked.

Sam notices a mirror in front of him and stares at the image before him.

"Where am I?" he mutters.

The other four look back at him, raising their eyebrows.

"I mean, how am I?"

"Are you sure he's ok?" the cloaked girl asked.

"Physically there's nothing wrong with him. Maybe he's just in shock?" the cyborg replied.

"Yeah, I think that's it.", Sam said. "I'm just in shock, maybe I just need to go lie down in my room."

"Of all the things we've faced, a giant yellow squid is what sends you into shock? Heaven help us if we face a giant piece of bacon.", the cloaked girl said.

Cyborg shrugged.

"Maybe you should go lie down." the masked teenage said.

Sam got up and exited out of the medical office and looked both ways, trying to figure out where his room was.

"It's this way." the cloaked girl said, leading him down to the right.

"Oh, yeah." Sam followed, leaving three concerned people behind.

She led Sam to "Beast Boy's" room. "Thank you again, uh..."

The holographic door opened and in stepped Al, cigar in his left hand and the handlink in the other. "Raven, her name is Raven.", he said.

"Raven." Sam finished. Her left eyebrow lifted up.

"Sure." Raven said as she walked away.

Sam entered Beast Boy's room and nearly threw up over how disgusting it was.

"Whoa, and I thought that one girl I knew in college was dirty." Al said. Sam closed the door.

"Al, where have you been and what's going on here! I leap then it looks like I'm in Wonderland!"

"You're freaked out? Sam, all of us are freaked out! You've been caught in leap limbo for three months now!"

"What?"

Alarms sounded on Al's handlink. He quickly pressed three buttons on it and data scrawled onto the display.

"Well, after your last leap you were heading to 1964, but then Ziggy says something happened to time."

"Something happened to time? What something happened to time?"

"We don't know, just everything is screwed up. 1964 is now 1835, 1984 is now 1621, time's just been reordered somehow."

"Al, Al that's impossible, how could time possibly be reorganized? It's impossible."

"Ziggy agrees but it doesn't change the fact that it's happened!"

"Well, does he have any theories?"

Al pressed some more keys on his handlink. "Uh, he's still working on that. But the key appears to be that somehow today becomes 0 A.D., the year time revolves around, and that is what starts everything."

"So, I'm here to stop today becoming the center of time? Just how am I supposed to do that, Al? What is today anyway?"

"Well, uh, today is August 24, 2006."

"The future!"

"Like I said, time is all out of whack, the future is now in the past and the past in the future, uh it's all screwy."

"Does Ziggy have any ideas how I'm supposed to stop whatever is supposed to happen?"

"He's so overwhelmed he can't think straight. He's not even sure if He leaped you here to help solve this, or this affected your leap and you can't get out of it."

"Great. Well can Ziggy at least tell me more about myself and my new friends?"

"Oh, yeah! Uh, you are Beast Boy, real name Garfield Logan. You are 14 years old and live in Titan Tower in Jump City."

"Jump City? Wait, wait a minute Al, I remember on television people talking about building that."

"They were, in fact they wanted you to consult them on it, they wanted to try new types of infrastructure never seen, but you were already busy with Quantum Leap. Well, looks like they finished it and it becomes this major metropolis."

"Wow." Sam said as he walked to a window and looked outside, surveying the large city and the body of water that surrounded the tower.

"You're a member of an organization called the 'Teen Titans', a group of teenagers with supernatural abilities that they use to protect the city and fight crime."

"Superheroes?" Sam looked at Al.

"Basically, yeah. Starfire, the girl in the purple, she's a Tam...Tama", Al hits his handlink with his left hand. "Tamaranian. Wow, she's an alien, Sam!"

"Wow, so we really aren't alone!" Sam smiles widely.

"Guess not. She can fly, has super strength, and can shoot energy beams. Then there's Cyborg, a cybernetic human equipped with a sonic ray and various devices. He also helped construct the defenses of Titans Tower and their various gadgets. Robin is the leader of the group, he was trained by Batman in Gotham City."

"Who?"

"Oh, he came after you started leaping. He left Batman and struck it out on his own until he met this group. Then there's Raven, whom you were just with, she's from a planet called Azerath, and her powers are fueled by her emotions. She can move objects and commands dark energy as a weapon as well."

"And what about me? What powers do I have?"

"You? You don't have any powers."

Sam glares at Al.

"Oh, you mean Beast Boy, oh..." Al pushes some more keys. "Beast Boy's DNA is very unstable, but it allows him to change into any animal with the abilities and power of each no matter what shape or size."

Sam walks into Beast Boy's bathroom and looks at himself. "So I'm a hero."

"Well, he's the hero. Remember, you don't have his powers you just look like him. He's got all the stuff."

"Alright. So, if this chaos in time happens today, and Ziggy thinks that's why I ended up here, does he know where it happens?"

Al presses more keys on his handlink. "Uh, well, apparently it happens in the vicinity of the city."

"That's awful vague, Al. Does he know when?"

"Uh, no, that's not very clear either. Ziggy says it's like you're in the outskirts of a hurricane, Sam. You're so close to the source that everything is all stirred up but as you draw closer to the actual event things should clear up to the point where he can pinpoint everything."

"Ok."

An alarm goes off throughout the Tower.

"Titans! Slade's on the move, let's go!"

"Slade?"

Al's handlink beeps and displays new information. "Uh, apparently he's one of the really bad guys they have. Get going, down the elevator to their garage."

"Al, wait! Like you said I don't have superpowers. Just what am I supposed to do?"

"BB! Let's get moving man!", Cyborg shouted from the hallway.

"Ziggy's working on that right now, just get moving, I'll meet you later." Al pushed a key on his handlink and disappeared.

"Great. Of all places to put me, why would You put me here?" Sam looked up at the ceiling, then headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: It's been years since I started this fanfic, and I've gotten enough emails asking me to continue it that I decided to do so. My sincere apologies for being lazy and not doing so. For all those of you who loved it: thank you.

SomeBrother

Chapter Two

A group of girls are fleeing their classroom. Five push through the exit just as the floor bends and then breaks, separating the sixth girl from the exit. She turns to see a red and black waves randomly striking different sections of the hallway, steadily heading towards her.

She looks towards the gap between her and the exit. "Rawr!" a voice cries out. She turns to see the red and black waves converging together into a larger form. She takes a step back, then runs and leaps over the gap and reaches toward the other side. Her arm stretches toward the edge but can't reach it. She begins falling into the crevice when…

Whoosh! Starfire catches her and flies her up and out of the crevice and drops her off at the exit, where the rest of the Titans are standing. "Please escape to the safety of your friends." Starfire said. "Yeah, don't worry, we'll take it from here." Cybord adds. "Titans, move!" Robin orders.

The team moved toward the gap only for a red and black light to shine at them and a powerful wind throwing them to the floor. Sam looks up and sees the energy converging into a form.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Sam shouts. "It's a concentration of enormous energy, it's off all of my charts!" Cyborg responded. "Raven, can you contain it?!" Robin asks. Raven tries to raise her hands amid the violent winds and a loose blanket of black energy forms around the red and black convergence, only to be ripped apart.

"It's too strong…" Raven says. "I can't…" The wind threw Raven back into the air where Sam reached out and caught her. "Al…Al, where the heck are you?!" Sam shouts.

"Titans!" A voice from the energy shouted. The convergence spins together into a ball then forms into a human form revealing itself to be….Slade.

Or at least it should be Slade. One third of his body, from head to toe, looks like that of a young man. The second third of his body, head to toe, looks like the Slade the Titans are all familiar with. The last third of his body looks like Slade far in the future, with scars and rust covering his outfit and mask, and long grey hair reaching out of his head. He looks straight at the Titans. "Pain….FOCUS!"

"Slade, what's going on here!?" Robin demands. "I'm getting weird readings from him, Robin. There's all kinds of weird energy around him and through him." Cyborg analyzes.

Sam walks over and looks at Cyborg's wrist display. "This is impossible. It's his body from three different time periods bound into one." He looks up at Slade and waves his hand at the hallway. "That's what's caused all of the disturbances. Three different periods of time bound in one time and place, it's a wonder there isn't a crater here instead of this school!" The Titans all look at Sam.

"This is a parting gift from my unfortunate alliance with that girl's father." Trigon grumbles. "He has merged different parts of me together, keeping me in, AGH, agony!"

Raven's jaw dropped. "No, no, how could he be back. You're lying, my father is gone!" She shot a beam of dark energy straight at him, only to be dissipated by his unstable form.

"Cursed…with…eternal…life…in this hell! Trigon is a sick benefactor." Slade grumbles.

"Trigon?" Sam mutters to himself. "Raven's father." Starfire whispers into Sam's ear.

"What's the game, Slade? What're Trigon and you doing back?" Robin demands.

"Trigon is trying to reenter this reality, Robin. He's experimenting…AGH…with my body to test it." Slade's body shuddered and he fell to his knees. "AGH!"

Robin and Sam start to run toward him until Cyborg intervenes. "Wait! Those readings are fluctuating even more, now." Sam grabs Cyborg's wrist and checks the display. "I think we're about to have that explosion I talked about earlier. We gotta move, now!"

Robin looks at Cyborg, who nods in agreement. "Let's haul butt!" Robin points at the exit. "Titans, move!" Raven looks at Slade.

"You…had…better stop him. He's furious, Raven. He…ugh…he's….AGH!" Sam tries to grab Raven, but feels a strange pulse that forces him away from her skin just as she feels a loud ringing in her head. They quickly shake it off and run together towards the exit just as Slade's kneeling form explodes in a burst of energy, throwing all the Titans a few yards out into the street. Cyborg and Starfire collide head on with a Fire Truck while the rest land on the concrete road.

Sam lifts his head and looks towards the crater where the school just was. "Oh, boy." He turns to Raven, who is far more pale than normal. "Raven?" Sam asks. Robin walks up and puts his hand on her back. "Raven, it's going to be ok. You beat him before." Raven just sits there. Silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raven sat quietly in the command center as Robin read through all the reports.

"No sign of Slade since." Robin slams the tablet onto the table.

"So, Slade returns and blows up a school, and now Trigon's trying to come back, but we don't know how or when. Fun." Cyborg analyzes.

Starfire's focus is on Raven. "Raven, please speak. I am…worried."

No response.

Robin turns around to find Sam, whom is seen only as Beast Boy to everyone else, scanning data on the Titans computer. "We need to find the source of the temporal energy that filled the area. If we can trace it to its source that might give us some answers." Sam turns to find all eyes in the room wide and trained on him.

"What?" Sam inquires.

Robin walks up to Sam and looks him over. "You've been acting really strange ever since that fight with the octopus."

Sam smiles sheepishly. "Wha-wha-what do you mean?"

Cyborg walks up behind him and begins scanning him. "First you went into shock mid-fight, you forgot where your room is…"

"You didn't transform when we saw Slade," Starfire observes.

"You sounded like Stephen Hawking when you read my scans on Slade and just now," Cyborg continues.

"…and," Robin drew very close and narrows his eyes, "you haven't cracked one single joke."

Sam backs up against the wall as the other Titans, minus Raven, surround him. "Well, uh…"

A visual disturbance appears next to Sam, fizzling in and out until Al appears clearly.

"Sam! Thank God, we've been trying to reach you for hours! What's been happening?" Al asks.

"I guess I'm just not feeling myself, not in a joking mood you know?" Sam shrugs.

"And when have you studied temporal mechanics?" Cyborg inquires.

"Oh, Sam, you've not been speaking your scientific gobbley gook have you? Beast Boy loves comic books and fake sci fi shows." Al informs.

"I, uh, I saw it in a comic book…"

The three Titans look at each other.

"…about time travel!" Sam continues. "See, this one guy took his time machine and tried to, uh, stop the bad guy from merging himself with two other versions of him…"

"Stop sounding so nerdy, Sam. Beast Boy's a joker not a genius" Al interjects.

"You know, the past and the future, together and it caused this big boom! And it was hilarious! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The three Titans are staring at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, is it hot in here? You know what the one hot guy said to the other hot guy?"

"Let us turn on the cooler?" Starfire asks.

"Let's cool off?" Cyborg continues.

"Beast Boy, that's not funny, even for you." Robin points out.

"You're right, I don't feel so good, I'm gonna take a walk." Sam steps away and Al follows him.

Robin turns his attention back to Raven, who is still sitting down in deep thought, eyes wide, and skin pale.

"Cyborg, watch him."

. . .

Sam enters Beast Boy's room and turns to Al, but before he can speak Al's hand link starts beeping. Al puts his finger to his own lips, signaling Sam to stay quiet. He then signals Sam to lie down on the bed and motions towards one of the comic books on the floor. Sam stares incredulously at Al, before making the connection in his mind. He grabs the comic book and starts reading it. Al pushes a few buttons on his hand link. Then a soft ding sounds and a green light starts blinking.

"There," Al says. "Seems like you've not done a great job as Beast Boy, you got your whole team wondering who you are."

Sam stands up walks toward Al as he tosses the comic away. "Well excuse me, Al, but I've never leapt into a shape-shifting hero before, faced off against giant octopuses, or encountered a being from different points in time that causes the destruction of a high school before! So, if I look like I'm completely out of my element, you'll have to forgive me because I am! If I weren't seeing this for myself, I'd never believe any of it!"

"High school destruction?"

"And where have you been? You said you'd be wherever we were headed and I had to deal with a temporal anomaly flying blind. I had to rely on that Cyborg to just get an idea of what we were dealing with!"

"I tried to meet you there but something was interfering with the signal. No matter what Ziggy tried, she couldn't break through whatever it was to get a clear transmission to your brain. We had to adjust the signal to the upper EM band, that's how we finally got through to you."

"That's right. The amount of temporal energy in that one location would interfere with most transmissions. I'd forgotten about that."

"And Ziggy says that the closer we to the event that causes all this, the harder it'll be to reach you."

"Wonderful. Al, I need answers and I need them now. What were Ziggy's exact readings about 45 minutes ago at the high school?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Are you saying you don't know anything about what just happened?"

"Sam, we were having trouble reaching out to you, much less seeing what was going on!"

"Alright, fine then. Who, or what, is Trigon and what's going on between him, this guy Slade, and Raven?"

"Sam, this is in our future, Ziggy doesn't have any information on this, and what little we do know we got from Beast Boy in the waiting room."

"Well then go back to the waiting room and ask him everything he knows about Trigon, Slade, and Raven. Whatever's going on with time, they are at the center of it and I need answers."

"I can do that Sam, but Ziggy says that if I leave there's a 77% chance the distortions going to increase and this EM band level won't be able to reach you. There's no telling how long it'd be to find another wavelength that breaks through."

Sam walks to the window and looks out. "Fine, I guess I can try getting everything I need from the computers and the other Titans. I want you and everyone else to focus on the science of it. Have Gucci scan the area and send you to the high school we were at, then have Ziggy run a quantitative and qualitative analysis of the entire area. Look for any signs of temporal activity and suck as much info as you can get out of it."

"Alright, got it." Al punches some keys on the hand link. "We're zeroed in on the school. Oh, and Sam try acting more funny, less nerdy. Send me Gucci!" Al disappears and Sam exits his room, only to see Raven standing before him.

. . .

Al appears at the crater where the high school was. He presses a button and a scanning ray shines from his hand link and bathes the entire area. "Gucci, increase the power. I'm not getting enough from these readings."

The color of the ray becomes brighter as it continues to bathe the crater. The hand link begins sounding various alarms as Al looks up and sees the crater has split into three different areas. One third is filled with grass and trees, the middle is the crater as it was, and the last third looks darkened with molten lava.

"What in…"

The hand links lights all flash in violent alarm and Al's image flashes until he disappears.

. . .


End file.
